Kamui
Senketsu.png|The Kamui Senketsu. Killlakill junketsu 1.png|The Kamui Junketsu are articles of clothing made entirely of Life Fibers. They have a degree of sentience and possess the ability to transform into extremely powerful and resistant armor suits. In order to do so, however, they need to feed on the user's blood. The amount of blood required to sustain a Kamui's powers depends on how well the user accepts the garment - if fully accepted, a Kamui can function nearly indefinitely with the blood taken during the initial activation. If worn by an undesired user, they can refuse to work altogether. Only two "true" Kamuis were shown in the anime, Senketsu and Junketsu. A third one, Shinra-Kōketsu, is shown finished in episode 23, though it is presumed that Shinra-Kōketsu is in a new class altogether. Abilities Wearing a Kamui grants the user immense power, compared to that of the Goku Uniforms. These garments have been shown to give the user the power to cause a percussion blast comparable to an atomic bomb. They also give the user enough power to leave craters in the earth and in stone, such as the wall surrounding Honnōji Academy. Kamui can be extremely dangerous to the user, as in at least one occasion, a Kamui was seen completely disfiguring its wearer, causing the user to go berserk and have a distorted appearance. For this reason, Kamui in their activated state have a signature skimpy appearance to minimize surface contact with the user's skin, which reduces the chance of being overwhelmed by the Life Fibers. Kamui Senketsu also has the ability to further transform in order to adapt to various situations, enabling abilities such as flight; Kamui Junketsu gained this ability after having some of Senketsu's Life Fibers implanted in it. It is unknown if Shinra-Kōketsu has this ability as well. Known Kamui Senketsu A Kamui made by Dr. Isshin Matoi as part of his plan to foil Ragyō's schemes and prevent the Life Fibers from absorbing the planet. Senketsu is unique amongst Life Fiber beings as the only of them that can talk, albeit only to Ryūko Matoi. This was only possible due to Dr. Matoi splicing Ryūko's DNA with Senketsu's Life Fibers when he was making him. Senketsu showed great sentience and keen intelligence throughout the series, many times giving Ryūko advice on how to approach situations. Junketsu A Kamui made by Kiryūin family to be worn by their young daughter Satsuki when she came of age. However, he warned her of the dangers that the use of Junketsu would bring to her body, as unlike Ryuko, Satsuki had no connection or fusion with the Life Fibers in her DNA, being completely human. Some time after this event, and after Satsuki's father's disappearance, Junketsu was sealed away in Kiryūin Manor by Satsuki's mother, Ragyō Kiryūin. Under her orders, Junketsu was kept under tight guard from everyone, even Satsuki herself. Junketsu has big differences compared to Senketsu, being: the inability to not be able to communicate with its user and the great level of incompatibility with beings that do not have connections with the Life Fibers, causing their desire for blood to maintain its shape be more unstable and violent on awakening. Shinra-Kōketsu As it is referred to as "the ultimate Kamui", " " is something entirely different from the first two Kamui. Unlike Junketsu and Senketsu, it is fashioned as a massive, Japanese-style wedding dress, that towers over either of them. This Kamui's design is to cover as much of the body as possible - something that Senketsu and Junketsu were designed not to do. Another aspect that sets Koketsu apart from the other Kamui is its Absolute Domination ability, that allows its user to neutralize other Life Fiber-based clothing, including other Kamui. Gallery Killlakill senketsu.png|'Senketsu' Killlakill junketsu 2.png|'Junketsu' vlcsnap-2014-03-21-00h10m14s70.png|'Shinra-Kōketsu' Ep19-shinrakoketsu.jpg|Production of Shinra-Kōketsu Ryuko and satsuki.png Sc00055.png Sc00054.png Sc00056.png 90.png Category:Weapons